


All the Way

by haldoor



Series: Parental Involvement [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> The only spoiler is that I have taken the name of Steve's SEAL buddy from the upcoming ep (S3.20) and assumed they were more than just friends.  I doubt the show will give that to us, but I can always hope ;-).  I also made up the part about his grandfather dying as I have no idea if the man is alive or dead.  (and please assume that this is his mother's father, even though people being at Steve's father's for this may not make much sense)  Let's just call it an AU!<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I still don't have any rights over this show, the characters or the story, but I'm assuming all sorts of things I don't get paid for.<br/><b>Beta:</b> unbeta'd, so please point out any glaring errors.<br/><b>Summary:</b> Steve has a phone conversation with his father about coming home for his grandfather's funeral<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Way

**Author's Note:**

> This follows on from **Almost Nothing** and **Biggest Mistake?** and is set somewhere between the two, when Jack McGarrett was still alive and Steve was stationed somewhere overseas with his best friend.

"Hey Dad, it's me."

"Steve; good to hear from you, son."

Steve gave Freddie a sorry look, though he couldn't know that Steve wasn't convinced by his father's words. He hadn't talked to his father in months and it had taken Mary letting him know about their grandfather's death to get Steve to call.

"I've been given two days for the funeral. My flight gets into Honolulu around ten tonight."

"You sure you want to come home for that?"

Steve's frown deepened, and Freddie narrowed his eyes in response, like he had some idea what Jack was saying.

"Dad… I should be there. I… it wouldn't be right if I didn't. He… he was my grandfather."

"Yes, of course. I just meant-"

"It's okay, Dad. Is… is it okay if I bring a friend? I know the timing's off, but… he has leave too and… he's never been to Hawaii. I'd like you to meet him." Steve smiled uneasily at Freddie, his heart thudding in fear over what his father would think.

Freddie smiled back at him reassuringly, reaching out a hand to touch the back of Steve's free one that was resting on his thigh.

"A friend?" Jack asked, his tone cautious. "What kind of a friend?"

Steve's throat felt tight. This was not the way he wanted to tell his father about his relationship with Freddie; not over the phone.

When he didn't answer immediately, Jack went on, "It's just that there'll be a few people staying for the funeral; I don't have many spare beds. You can have your old room, of course, but it only has a single bed. I think your old air mattress is still around if your friend is okay about sleeping on the floor in there with you. Mary's taking a fold-out cot in my den and your aunt and uncle are in her room."

Steve let out a breath of relief. "That's fine, Dad, although we could… stay in a hotel if-"

Jack cut him off. "Don't be ridiculous. Besides the cost, everyone will expect you to stay here."

Steve turned his hand, letting Freddie hold it, and closed his eyes for a second, drinking in the steady calm Freddie's touch offered. Everyone _expecting_ him to stay there was not the same as his father _wanting_ him home. "Right."

"Steve… I…" The pause was filled with a long sigh, and Steve gripped Freddie's hand harder, wondering what was coming next. "I want you here. Even if it is only because your grandfather died, it'll be good to see you." Jack's voice was gruff, but he sounded sincere. "And to meet your friend."

There was no particular inflection on the word to give Steve any clue to Jack's understanding of his friendship, but the admission that he'd be glad to see Steve was enough of a relief that Steve couldn't be worried.

"Thanks, Dad. You okay to pick us up from the airport or should we catch a cab?"

His father huffed, and Steve could almost picture him shaking his head at the waste of money. "I'll be there. Just give me the flight details."

Steve obliged, and then said his goodbyes and hung up, still holding Freddie's hand, although his grip was a lot more relaxed than it had been.

"It's a start, Steve. It'll be okay."

Steve nodded, letting go of Freddie's hand as he stood up and moved to his duffle. "We should pack."

Freddie stood up behind him and wrapped himself around Steve. "I'm with you, babe; all the way."

"Thank you," Steve answered, knowing it was true.

~//~


End file.
